


Bleach | Technoblade x Reader

by Dudeamiright (xLon26)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Flirting, Love Confessions, Minecraft, Romance, Secret Crush, Separations, Slow Romance, Teasing, Twitter, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLon26/pseuds/Dudeamiright
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/You
Comments: 59
Kudos: 383





	1. Chapter 1

〣━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━〣

**(T/W) swearing**

**(A/n) y/n - your name, y/n/n - your nickname, y/u/n - your username, h/c - hair colour, h/l - hair length**

〣━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━〣

The silence was interrupted as you were aggressively tapping on your keyboard, and swearing quietly under your nose. Nothing else came out of your mouth while you were focusing on your computer screen.

You press the left mouse button once, and it was enough to make you jump in your own chair and laugh with happiness. Changing total silence into loud celebration.

"I did it guys! I can't believe, we got him! We shot him with a freaking bow and it only took one shot! I CAN'T BELIEVE!" you screamed with joy and relief. Then something crossed you mind and you quickly added louder apologies while turning you head to the wall on your left.

You could hear your neighbour mumming something, and you just rolled your eyes not even trying to understand what he said. It didn't matter at this moment, the only thing that did matter though, is that you won a duel with one of the best players!

"That was so stressful, oh my god... At some point I could almost hear my heartbeat.. never again! It was a lot of fun tho." You continued your speech and pressed slash button on your keyboard to then write: _,,gg, wonderful game! Thanks for the opportunity! :)"_ on game chat.

By slowly moving mouse you looked around your character in the game, and starred at colourful fireworks just above your head.

_It was wonderful view, view of a perfect victory._

You almost forgot about still-going stream of yours, you paused the game and speedily started to read the chat while trying to catch up with the donations. Luckily for you, your audience on twitch wasn't the biggest, only about 25 thousand people were on the stream so you had a chance to read all of the donations and shortly reply to them.

You still were in shock for the next couple of minutes, but as you were answering chats questions you began to feel tired as the stress slowly flew out. Yawning, you decided to end the stream here and get some rest. You said your goodbyes and clicked on the OBS to end the livestream. You sat in silence and closed unnecessary apps and programs. As you made sure your livestream was saved on Twitch, a proud smile appeared on your face when you noticed that you gain about three and a half thousands followers.

You added a new tab in the browser and went to Twitter. You nimbly moved your fingers across the keyboard and typed a new tweet.

_I just noticed that we hit a 50k followers on today's stream, HOLY!! That's the best ending I could get, even better then winning in a duel! Thank you much 💓_

Without hesitation you pressed blue button, and sent the news to your fans. You felt your cheeks stiff as you were smiling so much. With the best mood you could ask for, you closed the browser, and turned off the computer as you sat up from your chair and took off your headset. While stretching out, you left your record room and went to your bedroom.

Proud of your day, you changed into your favourite pyjamas and lied down in bed. After covering yourself with sheets, you tapped cupboard trying to locate you phone. After few times of failing, you just looked up and took what you wanted. As you pressed the button the screen lit up. You rubbed your eyes, and saw a lot of mentions on Twitter. The amount of notification you got didn't even moved you anymore, you were so used to seeing thousands of them everyday on the only social media you were using, especially after writing something. For now on, you were too tired to go through all of them so you just ignored mentions for now, telling yourself that you'll read at least most of them tomorrow. You turned off your phone, and set it aside, then you closed your eyes and thought about this wonderful and accomplishing day.

It was a good day, with even better ending.

━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━

About 9am an alarm went off around the room. It started quietly and then began to slowly volume up. It was ringing for couple of minutes, and then it automatically turned off. The sun was rising and light leaked from the gap of your partly obstructed blinds. Sunshine was hitting your sheets for long enough for you too start feeling the heat. This was one of the nights were your sleep was unbreakable, no sound could woke you up, so for your luck, the heat started to annoy you. You blinked your eyes a couple of times, starring at the white ceiling as you were trying to adapt to the light. You kicked your quilt trying to get rid of unpleasant warmness. Lazily rubbing you eyes as you sat up, you reached out for your phone to check the time. The screen showed you it was 10:21am. _10:21?_ You thought to yourself not understanding what it means.

,,SHIT!" you cursed rapidly and got up from your bed instantly.

You ran to the closet, and picked first clothes you found. Quickly changing you threw pyjamas on your unmade bed, and headed out to the bathroom. You glanced at your reflection and tried to brush you h/l, h/c hair. After that you brushed your teeth, and put on the fastest and at least acceptable make up. You were ready to leave the bathroom, and hopefully your apartment. Returning to the bedroom, you grabbed your phone and put it in the back pocket of your high waisted jeans. Swiftly looking around the house, you've found your keys and took it. You left your house, and closed the door on lock. You checked the time again, it was 10:53am. _I still got a chance_ , you said to yourself.

After you've done that, you pressed the button of the elevator, getting annoyed about how long it takes for it to get on the 4th floor. When it eventually arrived, you got in and took a ride to the underground. You had your car over there. Sometimes you've regretted and mumbled to your friends about the fact that you had to pay extra only for one parking space, but now you were really glad you did that. You couldn't imagine how long would it take for you to get out of the building and then go to the nearest free parking just to get into your car.

About two minutes later, you already were in your car and drove to your friends house. You remember the promise you have made to your friend, that you'll come to her house every second Sunday to spill some tea and just hang out together. Lately she was pretty busy. It was normal for her to overwork since she worked in a health care but last few weeks really hit her hard with a pile of work to do, especially with this worldwide situation. You had hope that somehow you could make your friend relax, and have some good time that she deserved.   
A polite smile came across your face as you were thinking about going to her house, and spending some quality time. You didn't notice when you arrived, you were on your autopilot the whole time you were driving, but there's nothing to complain about, since the time passed faster.

You knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for a bit. You could hear some steps and turning the metal lock. As the door open you saw your friend. She was a brunette with a short haircut that suited her perfectly. Circular glasses or her nose were slightly tiled probably for leaning her head down, but smile appeared on her lips when she saw who was standing right in front of her door.

"Y/N!" she said happily and went forward to put you in embrace.

"Hi Stella!" You giggled from reaction that you caused. You both let go of each other.

"It's so good to see you! Come in!" Stella moved a bit so you could go through the door. You smiled to her thankfully, and went in. She closed the door as you were taking off you shoes, and putting them next to the wall.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" She continued, and put her hands on her sides. The look that she gave you made you roll your eyes, and wave your hand.

"You exaggerate Stella," you laughed "But anyways, are you ready to relax and listen to the best news I specialty collected, and remembered for you?" you said with granny's accent. You knew that Stella's grandmother used to have a book with all the juicy dramas that then she could pass to her granddaughter.

Stella laughed loudly because of your response, and punched you lightly in the shoulder. "Hell yeah I am! I've been waiting for this for whole two weeks!" she spoke trying to make her words sound as much unbelievable as she could. "y/n, let's take a seat in my sofa and... Watch some stupid drama while talking about drama.. What do you think about my proposition, dear?" She put her hand out, without thinking you grabbed it, and with lips moved by amusement you agreed. "I think, this is the best idea that came to your mind for ages."

She rolled her eyes at you when your statements got to her. You just shrugged your shoulders and smiled silly. You both went to her living room, which like very other room in her house was wonderfully decorated. You always adored the aesthetics Stella choses, minimalistic but cosy. It was a nice change from everyday looking at your as well minimalistic but not so much cosy apartment. You both sat down on the dark grey couch and turned on the TV. While Stella was surfing through the channels, trying to find some of the worst dramas, you were proudly telling her about yesterday won duo.

You knew she gladly would listen to any kind of story you had, especially the ones from your streams. After all, she was the one who managed to push you into streaming as you were always talking how much you would love to do that. Thanks to her you got the confidence that you needed to start.

As soon as you finished your story, she started clapping.   
"I see that someone started to beat some asses in games finally. " she laughed and you joined in.

"You have to start somewhere." You added giggling. "also.. STELLA!" You grabbed her arms and shook her, which made her jump a bit from that unexpected attack. "I have 50k followers on twitch!"

You saw as her expression instantly changed from shocked to excited.

"Oh shit! Are you serious?!" Stella asked looking just right at your face, which screamed joy.

"YES! I am! This is wonderful, isn't it?" You asked your friend, and got fast nodding as a response:

"Of course! I'm so proud!" Stella stated truthfully, and hugged you for a bit.

It was a wonderful feeling, having a friend who would be as much happy as you from your success. You hugged her back and grinned broadly. Stella let you go, and straightened her back on the couch.

"So, tell me.. How have you been? I know you had a lot of work because of virus, but I hope you somehow managed to get through it all, and rest somehow." You didn't try to hide the concern in your own voice, you were really worried about your friend. She blinked at you, looked on the side and started to say:

"You know how it is.." she paused for a bit trying to find the right words."It isn't easy, there's a lot work, and by that I mean there's A LOT, A LOT of work."

"I can only imagine.." you said with a gentle smile.

"Fortunately this week was better then previous one. I still had hands full but I had a chance to sleep more then three hours, and that's somewhat of improvement. However THAT week, the previous one, was a total disaster! People complaining all around me, angry for no rational reason. Like sorry ma'am but I can't break the rules and accept patients that think it's first come first serve! You don't even know how much I wanted to tell this to this lady... Ugh!" she sighed, and her voice was fulfilled with irritation. You knew, she was only warming up and will continue. Few seconds later it happened, Stella was talking with even more anger in her own voice. "I swear to God that next time, someone will take it out on me, I will scream! Like, oh my gosh! What do I even have to do with all this mess? Im not guilty! It's not my fault that they are misinformed. And of course all of them have problem to me, because I am the reason why they haven't knew about earlier registration... Pathetic."

You chuckled at Stella's sudden rage. Her cheeks were red from this whole anger she had to bottle up, luckily she finally could let it out. You completely understood why she was mad, it was none of her fault, and she shouldn't be harassed by all of those people. To be fair, you thought that she would loose her patience, and proclaim at the lady she was talking about. But she didn't, and that deeply inside surprised you.

"It is really upsetting, but look, you don't have to deal with those idiots anymore. You can rest now and calm your mind. Even if it's for two days, it's something, am I right?" you tried your best to comfort her, gently putting your hand on her shoulder and looking at her with compassion. Stella looked up at you and met your sight, she sighed and nodded. "You're right." Those were the words you needed to hear, now you were sure she did relax a bit.

"Thanks, y/n" she added quickly when you looked at the TV and reached out for the remote control.

"With pleasure Stella." you answered with a soft, and proud smile.

━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━

You spent a nice time for the rest of the noon, joking, fooling around and of course as you planned, spilling the tea over drama while watching drama, obviously. Tradition must be preserved. When both of you got hungry you decided to order the classic, and favourite pizza of yours. Stella opened a bottle of wine so she could enjoy herself even more, you would gladly join her, but you knew you had to drive back to your apartment. So you were just keeping her company, and from time to time commenting the plot of wonderful program you were watching. You had such a good time, that you didn't even noticed when hands of the clock moved from 12am to 6pm. It was still a beginning of September so it wasn't dark at all, which probably made it more harder to noticed how many hours have passed already. You didn't want to leave, but knew that you had to. You told your friend that sadly it was your time to go, she stared at clock and then stood up, picking empty pizza box. You went to the hall to put on your shoes, meanwhile Stella threw away cardboard box to a paper container that she had under the sink. She came to you and you both said your goodbyes. She waved to you from the door as you were walking to your car. You waved her back with a smile and jumped into your vehicle.

The drive was calm, you were listening to one of your favourite songs while crossing the streets of your town. You leaned against the backrest, and sang along, of course you had all the lyrics memorized in your head. All of the sudden you felt your phone buzzing, you jumped because it pulled you out of your moment. You took out the phone from your packet when you were waiting for the light to turn green. It was your online friend that called, needless to say that you didn't pick up, since you were behind the wheel. You put your phone on the passenger seat and continued to drive.

Few minutes passed, and you've already parked your car in the underground. Leaving and closing the car with a key, you headed out to the elevator while dialling a phone number of your friend. When the elevator arrived, you got in, pressed the button with engraved four. As soon as you left the elevator, you clicked the number and called your friend.

"Hi Floris, sorry I didn't answer earlier, I was driving. What's up? " your voice was filled with curiosity, he never called you without a reason. Meantime you were trying to pick over the key for your doors.

"Hey y/n, uh.. well. You should check out Twitter." He stated with surprised voice.

"Um.. okay?" you responded not quite sure. The first thing that came across your mind was that maybe some drama happened around you? Maybe you said something wrong? Shivers went through you spine at the very thought. You got more stressed out just after hearing the sound of hanging the call. You quickly turned the key, and went to your apartment. When you closed the door you instantly clicked on Twitter app, went to the notifications and noticed that you had a lot of mentions in the comment under Keemstar's tweet. You pressed on the one of many notification, scrolled up, and saw:

〣━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━〣


	2. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟮

〣━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━〣

**(T/W) swearing**

**(A/n)** 𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆! 𝗳/𝘀 - 𝗳𝗮𝘃𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝘀𝗰𝗲𝗻𝘁

〣━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━〣

You slowly re-read Keemstar's tweet, putting attention to each word. With shock on your face you scrolled through the comments. There were few of them with your username. But, you could see a lot more mentions of different people, as you assumed, other streamers or youtubers. You sat on your couch while facing your phone.

A memory of last years ending of Minecraft Monday flashed in your head. Even if you haven't participated, you still remember how disappointed you were with their organisation, and the sudden hack. Your gut was filled with mixed feelings, but also with excitement. Disregarding the fact, that this event may end up as a total disaster, it still could be a lot of fun. A glimmer of hope shone in you, as you were reading the comments with your tag. Your fans have never changed, they will try to get you into this competition despite the low chances. 

As you clicked on Keemstar profile, you noticed that just few seconds ago he added a new tweet. 

For some reason, the mention of Hypixel server flew away most of the worries and bad memories from previous year. The sponsor seemed to be legit as well, you began to think that this year may be different and maybe even successful, who knows? You got lost in your thoughts, as you were imagining how much this tournament changed and how many opportunities would you have if somehow you got into. The views, more audience, not that you were complaining about your current number of followers, but reaching out to more people would be wonderful as well. You refreshed his profile by sliding your finger across the screen. The new tweet appeared right after, you quickly read it.

In all of the sudden, you knew what you had to do. There was nothing to lose, and maybe something worth fighting for. You went back to the main page, and pressed blue button located on the right side, just above your DMs. As a small textbox showed up, you leaned your head back and tried to find the corrects words that would pass your request politely. You didn't want to appear needy, since you haven't really asked your fans for a favour. You looked to the side, and finally figured out. You deftly moved your thumbs against phone keyboard and typed:

_Hi!! So I'm not sure if you saw the news, but apparently Keemstar resumed the #MinecraftMonday! From his latest tweet I know that there's still some place for participants, and I thought that we can try to join in! Tag me under his tweet, and we'll see how it goes! Thank u! :)_

_Nothing to lose_ , you reminded yourself and sent the tweet. Out of curiosity, you checked Keemstar profile again, and chuckled because of his newest tweet.

He was right, you noticed that recently MrBeast did play a lot of Minecraft. It wasn't in his everyday upload schedule, but it appeared from time to time. However, you wouldn't expect for him to be involved in event such as Minecraft Monday, especially after doing video with Technoblade and Dream fighting for ten thousand dollars. It was his latest video that included that video game, something told you that it was the ending of the Minecraft era on his channel. But as you've seen, it wasn't.

When you stared at your phone for a couple of minutes, you realized that you had nothing better to do, than just wait for more information. After a while of scrolling through the main page you got bored, you've already seen most of the tweets, and the newest one were focused on the upcoming event. By slightly pressing the button on phone's side you turned off the screen. The reflection of your face was what you saw next, you sighted and put away your phone.

You closed your eyes and sat on couch in silence. A yawn escaped your mouth as you were slowly drowning in the idleness. Your stomach was what saved you from total boredom, you got hungry. It's been a while, since you've eaten a pizza at Stella's place. Even if you didn't feel like having a big dinner, a little snack would be nice.

Spending some time on procrastinating, you eventually got up and headed to the kitchen. You opened the grey fridge and glanced over it's inside. You started to list your options. You had to choose from slice of apple pie, classical bowl of cereal and you could make yourself a sandwich. You decided to go with cereals, you took the milk from your fridge and grabbed cereals alongside with a bowl from upper cabinet. After preparing a quick meal, you sat down at the couch again, and turned on the TV to have something to watch while eating. Unfortunately there was nothing worth your attention, the only programs you could watch were near the end. You rolled you eyes after seeing another credits. You decided that watching satellite TV isn't a good idea, you turned on your phone, and went to YouTube. You clicked at the video from your friend, Fundy, that you forgot to watch earlier, and broadcasted it on TV screen.

As it is with YouTube, you ended up watching much more videos than you originally planned to. When you finished Fundy's video, you reminded yourself that there's one more you forgot to watch, then the new videos showed up in your recommendations. In this way you ended up watched six videos in total, having a empty bowl in your hands. You got so involved in those videos that when you've got notification on your phone, you immediately jumped and quickly turned your head towards the sound. It completely pulled you out of your zone and focus. Afterwards you started wondering if the notification was caused by Keemstars DM to you? You eyes lighten up at this idea. Swiftly grabbing your phone, you were stroke down with a wave of disappointment. It was Stella, who thanked you for today. You let out a loud sigh and reluctantly replied to her message. It wasn't that you didn't want to talk to her, you were too involved in trying to get into Minecraft Monday. Despite knowing the high possibility of not being accepted, you couldn't help the hopefulness that shone in you. 

For now, you went back to watching YouTube, you had to finish the video at least. Only fifteen minutes left. 

━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━

In this moment, you were laying in your bathtub filled with glossy bubbles. After finishing your marathon of videos you decided to relax a bit, and that way you ended up in warm, pleasant water with music playing from your phone, that laid on washing machine. Bubble baths always worked perfectly as a de-stress, also they took a long time. You were humming along the song while cleaning yourself with a f/s scented soap. You felt so good that moment, taking care of yourself was a self esteem, and mood boost for you. 

Few songs had passed, and you decided to remove the plug from bathtub, and get out of warm water. You stepped on rectangular rug, which laid in front of the bathtub. You reached out for a towel, and started to wipe yourself. As soon as you finished your phone woke up with loud, ringing sound. You wrapped yourself around with a towel and frown your eyebrows in concern. You leaned over and saw that Fundy was calling you second time this day, now you were even more surprised, you obviously answered the call. 

"Hello?" you started usually, but with not that sure tone. 

"Y/N! I got in!" your friend voice was exploding with joy, and you could hear that he was widely smiling. 

"Into Minecraft Monday?!" you asked with sudden excitement filling your voice, you brushed your hair with your hand, setting it aside.

"YES!!" a scream was the only thing that you heard. You started laughing fulfilled with happiness for your friend. 

"Fundy! This is wonderful!! I'm not even surprised you got in!!" the corners of your lips curled in a honest smile. The only response you got was another scream, you burst out laughing. 

"I just wanted to call to pass you the news! I saw your tweet, it would be just LOVLEY if you got in as well!" he finally spoke with understandable words. 

"I know, I hope I'll make it to the event! And I'm glad you called, this is so exciting! I know whos livestream I'm gonna watch if I won't be accepted, so you know prepare a place for me." he giggled at your joke. 

"Give me a second, I was trying to dress up before yo-"

"OH GOSH, SORRY! I didn't want to interrupt." he cut you off, you just rolled your eyes and put phone at the counter. 

"Just shut up and wait!" you told him while grabbing earlier prepared pyjamas. You quickly put it on then brushed your teeth. Before leaving the bathroom you did one more thing, you hang up the towel so it could dry properly. After you've done that, phone was again in your hand as you were going to your bedroom.

"I'm back." you said shortly. No response. You waited a bit, and sat down on your bed, resting your back on wall. 

"Hey! I'm baaack" you dragged out the word on purpose, and again, you didn't get any answer. With narrowed eyebrows you tapped on your phone to see if the call is still going. When the screen light up, you could clearly see that the call was still on, and the timer was going up with each second. 

_Maybe he is on brb?_ you thought to yourself and didn't break the silence between two of you again. 

You unlocked your phone and looked through the notifications, the most of them were from twitter, as fans tagged you under Keemstar's posts. A slight smile appeared on your face because of the support. You clicked on the first-served comment and Twitter app opened up, it took a second to load. You completely froze as you saw a 1 in a circle just at your DM's icon, without hesitation you went to your private messages and gasped. 

"OH FUCK" you yelled forgetting how late it was. 

〣━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━〣


	3. Chapter 3

〣━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━〣

**(T/W) swearing**

**(A/n)** 𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆!   
𝗦𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗶𝗻𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻: I will try to update the story at least once a week, so no worries if new chapter won't appear as soon as the second one!

〣━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━〣

You were in such a state of shock, that you couldn't realize what actually happened. With eyes wide open, you took a deep breath and read the message you've got. Completely ignoring your complaining neighbour that you've heard in the background.

**Keemstar🍿:**   
_Weeeelcome, or whatever._   
_So I've noticed a lot of mentions of you in my comment section, I decided to check you out since the Minecraft Monday still need two more participants, and also I got shit amount of your fans tagging you under every post I've published in past two weeks, lmao._   
_Anyways, are up for this?_

It felt like you were in hypnosis, you couldn't believe it. Of course some part of you thought that you will got in, but you treated it more like a fantasy, than something that may actually happened.

"Oh sorry y/n, I'm here! I went to the kitchen to look for a sna-" a voice come from your phone, you just said sharply:

"Shut up."

He gasped, "Wh-what? Why?" your friend didn't try to hide his shock from your sudden change in way of speaking. You decided to remain silent while replying to Keemstar message.

**y/u/n**   
_Yes! I'm in 100%! Thank you so much, I am so grateful!_

"I got fuckin' in" you said slowly, and carefully. Making sure your words were spoken in the lowest voice you could make.

"No, you ARE kidding.. y/n don't make me believe it, then to just turn it into some stupid joke " he said probably while rolling his eyes in annoyance. You may have been fooling around in the past, but this time you were deadly serious.

"I'm really not. I got in, Fundy, I GOT IN!" In last words, you couldn't hold back the excitement and screamed again, but you didn't care at all. It was your moment, even if it was late in the evening, you wouldn't pass the opportunity to scream with joy. You were so happy, that you started giggling all the sudden, and grabbed a pillow to hug it tightly.

"HOLY SHIT." he said with his specific, and characteristic accent. "YOU AREN'T LYING!"

"I'M REALLY NOT, YOU DUMBASS!" you spoke between your laughter.

"HOW? WHEN?? NOW? HOW DID IT HAPPEND, I WASN'T HERE ONLY FOR LIKE, I DUNNO, TWO MINUTES?!" he talked quickly, probably trying his best to process and take this information to himself.

"I JUST OPENED MY TWITTER, RIGHT?" you heard confirming grunt from the other side. "AND THEN, IN MY DMS I SAW HIS NAME, AND HE ASKED ME IF IM IN!" You threw your hands in the air while aggressively gesticulating.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! IT'S SO LATE!" you heard your neighbour from behind a wall. Fundy seemed to hear it as well, because both of you instantly shut your mouth. The silence didn't last long, because soon after your neighbour shouted, you began to laugh quietly.

"Was it your neighbour?" Fundy whispered.

"Aha, it was him.." you responded trying to hold back another wave of chuckling.

"Alright, he seems like a nice guy..." As he finished the sentence, you lost your fight with emotions. You were wheezing so hard, that you've already had tears in your eyes. Your face was in darker shade of red, and a wide smile was nailed to it.

"Sooo, I'll leave you for now. Hopefully you'll be able to sort things out and get through all the rules and such without making you neighbour mad again. You'll see what I mean after you'll receive a invitation to his discord server. I guess talk to you tomorrow, huh?" You could stake your life, that he was smiling. As you mostly calmed down, you were able to answer him:

"Of course!"

"Great! Goodnight!" He hung up after these words.

You rubbed your face, and took your phone away from your ear. Then you saw that Keem had replied to you with couple of words, and an link to discord server.

**Keemstar🍿:**   
_I would normally ask if you stream, but cause I checked your profile I know that you do, so let's skip that._   
_Here's discord server you need to join asap:_   
_https://discord.gg/MqtGQrHGP2_

**y/u/n:**   
_Thanks!_

━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━

You crawled to other side of the bed, stood up, and sat in your chair in front of the desk. You reached to your pc, and pressed a circular button in the middle, turning it on. If you had to read a lot along with figuring things out, you preferred to use your computer. _Faster, more comfortable_ , as you thought. You also turned on the neon leds that you've hanged on the wall a couple weeks ago. When computer lit up, you entered the password, and clicked on the browser. In new tab you typed ,,twitter" and pressed enter, since the rest of the address auto-completed. You went to your DM's and clicked on the link that Keem had sent you. You were redirected to discord. A grey rectangle showed up on your screen, asking if you want to join the server. Without overthinking, you moved your cursor on the green button and clicked on it. You've officially made it, there was no turning back, not that you wanted to go back anyways. Minecraft Monday was ahead of you, you couldn't stop smiling at the fact that this was real. The first thing that caught your eye was the amount of different channels, each of them, as you guessed from the names, was meant for something else. The second thing was list of members at the right side. You have never been in server with that many people. The list didn't seem to end when you scrolled. Of course the first ones on the list were Keem and MrBeast alongside with Hypixel crew. Right below them were stuff members like mods, builders, and simple server admins who watch over the chats. The rest of the members were participants. It was super weird for you to see familiar names from your late childhood. They were youtubers that you've watched as a kid. _How much have changed?_ you ask yourself. Unable to find an answer you scrolled up to the top of the list and looked and the chat channels. Before you will embarrass yourself in front of everyone by writing something silly, you preferred to stay quiet and read the tidings on #NEWS, and #IMPORTANT channel. 

# **NEWS**  
 **KEEM⭐:** _YOOO_  
 **KEEM⭐:** _So welcome back, after one year without hackers trying to take the control under poorly made Minecraft event, lmao_  
 **KEEM⭐:** _Hopefully all of us won't get banned this time lol_  
 **KEEM⭐:** _Also, to everyone who's new here, hello! I guess you're lucky that you didn't have to participate last year with all of the bugs and total inorganization_  
 **KEEM⭐:** _Here are the docs with rules, make sure to read them all: https://docs.google.com/document/d/15YXpN0CkSnjbV6ozLb1MvIHJYtmC-7uvL4zkIYRCuvE_

You clicked on the link, and a new tab opened up in your browser. You began to read.

**Time of the event**  
 _Event will start each Monday at 1PM GMT-6_  
 _It will last 8 weeks in total._  
 **Minecraft Monday rules:**  
 **1.** _Cheating of any kind in Minecraft Monday is strictly prohibited and will result in a permanent ban._  
 **2.** _No cross-teaming. Your duo partner is your ONLY teammate._  
 **3.** _No "feeding" to help another team (purposely allowing another player to eliminate you earning them extra score)_  
 **4.** _No modes or resource packs that grant unfair advantages._  
 _Acceptable mods: Optifine, Gamma Boost (so your viewers can see in dark places), and Lowfire_.   
**5.** _Default Textures and Resource Pack._  
 **6.** _Keep things simple and barebones._  
 **7.** _Trash-talk is allowed, however, you must still conduct yourself respectfully._  
 **8.** _Clout chase. Don't be a sore loser and HAVE FUN!_

You paused here for a bit, you made sure you didn't miss any rule and understood everything. You snored at the last rule.

**Scoring:**  
 _(Placement score is based on your teams placement)_  
 _Eliminations:_ ** _+10_** _Score_  
Victory: **+30** Score  
 _Top 2 Teams:_ ** _+20_** _Score_  
 _Top 3 Teams:_ ** _+10_** _Score_  
 _Surviving:_ ** _+2_** _Score (Whenever a team is eliminated all other remaining teams earn_ ** _+2_** _Score)_  
 **Mini games available**  
 _Hunger Games, TnT Run, Spleef, Bingo, Parkour, Bedwars, The Dropper, KitPVP, Build battle,_

_Oh no_ , you said quietly to yourself. You've forgot how much of minigames in the event were based on PVP skills. You weren't the best and wasn't shameful to admit it. You rested your chin on your hand. _At least there's parkour, I don't suck at it that much.. And they removed Find the button, well.. that's something_ , you continued your monolog. 

**Reward**   
_Each team that will gain first place will win 10 000 USD, dollars will be evenly split up._

You already knew that from previous year, you went back to discord and read the rest.

**KEEM⭐:** _Only four people are missing on the server, but they will join in eventually later this day._  
 **KEEM⭐:** _We've got 30 players, which means 15 teams._  
 **KEEM⭐:** _We will choose the teammates because we prefer to avoid pro op gangs and loud crying in the chat._  
 **KEEM⭐:** _So here are the teams for tomorrow:_

You straighten up to behold the picture. Following the text in each line, you were searching for your username. You found it in 12 row, it was next to the youtuber and streamer you've heard of but never really watched, TommyInnit. You weren't a fan of spontaneous meeting with new people, but this event made you look at it from different angle. Also who said that you'll have to keep in touch with anyone from here? Exactly, no one.

However, on the list you've found few names that you didn't associate. You decided to check them out later, so you'll be able to have some basic information in case you'll be matched into a pair with 'em. At any cost, you preferred not to ruin your first impression, which as you knew from experience was the most important in meeting new people. You moved your mouse to a Windows start menu and typed ,,Sticky Notes", after you pressed enter, the program immediately opened. You noted the names you didn't know. As you went back to discord, you've realized that you've reached the end of text. _That was a lot less than I expected_ , you thought. 

As you browsed in between the channels, and occasionally read messages in public chat, you've noticed a red circle on your discord icon, but you couldn't find what was the reason of this notification. You've managed to figure out that you've got a friend request from your teammate, TommyInnit. You accepted it, and got a message right afterwards. 

**TommyInnit:**   
_HELLO!! WE ARE TEAMMATES. SO I WANTED TO ADD YOU_

You narrowed your eyebrows as you read it. It was so rare to see that much confidence in just one tiding, but you understood why he wrote to you. You put your hands on your keyboard, and replied:

" _Hi! Yeah, that was a good idea_ " you've delete it before sending it. It was not a casual answer at all, it just had this weird feeling to it. You could feel how cringe grew inside of you. You growled to yourself and rolled your eyes. Afterwards you kept your sight on your PC for a second. You tried to write the same message differently, by changing the choice of words, but the more you've changed them, it became even worse somehow. Knowing that you won't figure out a better respond, you went in with the first respond, that you had previously deleted. 

**y/u/n**   
_Hi! Yeah, that's was a good idea._

You saw that three dots appeared above your textbox, but in the end they disappeared. It made you feel somewhat uncomfortable, and worried that something like this could happen again, while you both would talk on voice chat. Wanting to avoid it, you went on with classic: 

**y/u/n  
** _Is this your first time in Minecraft Monday?_

**TommyInnit:**   
_Y_ _Eah, my fans tagged me under his post, and then he DM'ed me, so obviously I accepted. What about u?_

**y/u/n**   
_Same. I'm glad I won't be experiencing it from the beginning alon_ _e, haha_

**TommyInnit:**   
_Honestly when I saw ur nickname I said who the hell is that, I've never heard of u_

,,Well, he for sure is straightforward" you whispered while typing next message.

**y/u/n**  
If we're that honest, I won't lie that I know who u are either. I've heard ur name but never watched any video from u

**TommyInnit**   
_U BETTER CHANGE THAT, I CHECKED YOUR TWITCH WOMEN. ITS UR TURN_

**y/u/n**   
_OKAY FINE I'LL DO IT RIGHT NOW_

**TommyInnit**   
_I HOPE SO. ILL CHECK THAT TOMMOROW AND ASK U QUESTIONS. be prepared._

You chuckled at this little chit-chat. Because of the made promise, and out of your own curiosity, you went back to browser and typed TommyInnit. The first result was a YouTube channel, you clicked on it assuming that it was his. What you immediately noticed, is that he was young. You were used to seeing adult YouTubers with that significant amount of subscribers, and he as a sixteen year old had a lot of them. That surprised you in a good way, it was inspiring to see that young teenagers can do what they truly want, and be successful in it. You went into his videos section and clicked on the newest one, that appeared in first raw.

After a good amount of time spent on watching Tommy's videos along with checking out other YouTube channels of participants, you finally got off your chair and turned off your computer. It was late at night already. You were glad you took a shower earlier, you could lie down instantly and rest. As you were lying in your bed, turning from side to side, and hugging a corner of your quilt, you were thinking about tomorrow. You blinked at the night view from the window, and closed your eyes falling asleep.

〣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━〣


	4. Chapter 4

〣━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━〣

 **(T/W) swearing**  
 **(A/n)** 𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆!

〣━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━〣

It was before 9 AM and you've already been up for thirty minutes. You were so excited about the upcoming event, that you woke up before the alarm. Not wanting to go to sleep anymore, you've just turned off the alarm clock and lie in bed for a while, staring at the morning view from your window. It seemed to be a nice day, the sun was rising and you couldn't find any larger clouds in the sky. A couple of minutes had passed after you decided to stand up, and take off your pyjamas. You opened the closet, and picked f/c, soft hoodie along with black trousers. T _hat will do_ , you said to your reflection in the mirror after you've changed. Luckily the camera that you had, didn't fit in frame anything that was under your shoulders. So you could wear almost everything. Even if you knew that, you still preferred to match your clothes, just in case you'll have to stand up to do something. Nextly you went to, your bathroom to do the simplest make up, and fix your chair that was really rebellious today. A few strands of it were placed up or sidewise. You had to do something with it, you couldn't show up to your viewers looking like a total mess. Fortunately brushing it was enough to put it to its place.

When you have finished doing all your tasks in the bathroom, you headed to the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast. You decided to go with the simplest but the tastiest sandwiches. Every time you had made them, you were always surprised that you don't make them more often. They were so good and took so little of time to make. You concluded that you'll brew a coffee for yourself as a drink, to help you keep the energy. You grabbed the plate with your left hand, and a cup with right one. You carried them to your room and put them on your desk, but not too close to your PC, and keyboard. Forewarned is forearmed. As you were sipping on your coffee, you turned on your computer and monitor to prepare your setup for livestream.

While your computer was starting, you reached out for your phone, and unlocked it. It was already 10 AM, only one hour in your time zone left before the event will start. You were sure that your friend, Fundy, wasn't sleeping right now, so you decided to text him.

 **y/n**  
 _Hi_ _Floris!! What's up? Only one hour left, are you ready?_

**Fundy**   
_Helloo y/n! Yeah, uh, we can say that. Schlatt's having problems with his mic, prob he tried to make it ,,funny" again._

You laughed as you imagined Schlatt being furious while using his ,,funniest" microphone of all times.

**y/n**   
_Oh god, he better fix it, I wouldn't be able to focus on the game, haha_

**Fundy**   
_That's what I'm worried about. But he says that in a second everything will be alright, so I guess I'm saved. Also wbu? I know u are with child Tommy in one team_

**y/n**   
_Well, we chatted a bit yesterday. He told me to watch his videos, so I did. He seems okay, I guess. Time will confirm that. In worse case I won't talk to him anymore._

**Fundy**   
_Truee, but be careful he can be annoying sometimes (not that I told about this, if anyone ever asks)_

**y/n**  
 _(_ _in the videos I watched, I saw that adjective about eight times. I think I'm ready)_

**Fundy**   
_(GOOD)_

You giggled at this, and noticed that your computer was ready to go. Without further thinking you texted him:

 **y/n  
** _just wanted to check on you, I was curious how are you doin. I will go now I need to prepare my own setup and make sure I don't have any funny mic plugins on._

You pulled up your chair closer to the desk. Focusing on the screen, you opened up OBS, and started checking every layout you had previously made. You added minor changes to one of them, so it would be nicer to look at. You also changed the size of the chat that was appearing on the screen, to make everything more clear. Then to be sure everything's alright, you clicked two times on Minecraft launcher, changed the version to new one, and clicked the green button with ,,play" written. In a matter of two seconds new window appeared and Minecraft was already upon. You dragged OBS to your second monitor. You pressed ,,singleplayer" in the game. After creating random world, you put your hands on the keyboard and moved around in game. From time to time, you looked at the second screen to see if everything is well synchronized and there weren't any lags with sudden frame drops. All seemed to work perfectly, you left the world and went to ,,multiplayer". You added a new server, and called it Minecraft Monday. For your luck, IP was on the #IMPORTANT channel on discord. You quickly copied, and pasted it in the right text box. After pressing ,,done" the server showed up on your humble list, and you were ready to go. You also went to Twitter and announced the upcoming stream of yours.

━━━━━━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** ━━━━━

The event was minutes away, and the stress started to show up in you. Your fingertips were cold, and you checked discord a couple of times every few minutes. You reached for a cup, and leaned in to take a sip, but you forgot that you've already drunk the whole coffee. Rolling your eyes, you sighed with disappointment, and put the cup away in its place. You were tapping on your desk, when you noticed that Tommy had joined the VC for team 12, without hesitation you clicked two times and joined the call. 

"HELLO WOMAN!" his voice welcomed you instantly. You weren't sure how to feel about being called only ,,woman" but you didn't think that you had any better option than to ignore it. At least for now.

"Hi Tommy!" you responded. You weren't so confident, unlike him, which was heard in your voice. _What a shame, a sixteen year old child is more assured than me_ , this embarrassing thought appeared in your mind. 

"Did you watch my video?" He asked, ignoring the lack of assurance in your voice, and you were somewhat grateful for that. 

"Of course I did, and not only one." You smiled proudly, feeling like this answer might surprise him. Contrary to expectations, there were not a single tone in his voice that might've gave out that he was startled.

"POG, tell me what you think. How much did you like them, did you subscribe?"

Your smiled was washed away with his directness, you raised your right eyebrow and said weary: "Uh, yeaah, I just adored them, and how people called you annoying child."

"I'M NOT A CHILD! I'M LIKE, HOW OLD ARE YOU?" he exploded right away, which made you chuckle a bit. This time his reaction was the one you've expected.

"I'm nineteen" you said calmly and moved your chair forward, leaning your back on the backrest.

"NINETEEN?! YOU'RE ONLY THREE YEARS OLDER THAN ME, WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALLING ME A CHILD?!!"

You started laughing so loudly because of his continuing reaction, it was his sensitive spot as you've found out.

"What's so funny, huh?" he asked with annoyed tone. 

"You and you sudden rage." you replied honestly, and got only a gasp as a respond. 

"Whatever. Chat says that you have woman privilege, mind explaining what the hell that means?" 

"Wait, what? You're streaming?" you suddenly straighten up in your seat, and looked at the discord window. 

"Yeah, for about fifteen minutes now."

"I forgot to stream!!" you snapped, and quickly opened Twitch in your browser. His laugh in your background was the accompaniment of your greeting the chat from your fresh, started stream.

"Hello! All of you, welcome to the stream, sorry I got late a bit, I just completely forgot" you broke out with a quiet giggle, because the sound of that was ridiculous. How could you forget about your own stream? 

"HII WOMEN CHAT, PLEASE CHECK ME OUT." Tommy asserted, making this the first words he had spoken out loud on your stream. 

"You are so silly Tommy." you claimed shaking your head slightly to the sides from amusement.

"Okay okay, are joining the server or do you want me to play all alone?" he fooled around.

"I will consider that," you clicked on a newly added server and joined it. It took a second for world to load, so you glanced at the chat. "I'm good, good, excited and stressed a bit, how are you all doin'?" You moved around a bit at the spawn, it was really well build. The scores of each team were ahead of you, and the players were hidden. You've found a little parkour on the side, probably to keep people busy. You decided to try it out while waiting for the actual event to start. 

"Well, obviously I'm doing good as always." 

You snorted, not being able to believe how Tommy behaves. Even if he might appear annoying, he gave you a opportunity to relax a bit, and forget about the stress. 

You fooled around a bit, making fun of each other. While you tried to explain your ,,privilege'', as he called it, the all of the participants were teleported into a new terrain. It was a area as well. The text that appeared in the middle of your screen said ,,HUNGER GAMES". 

"Ooh I suck at this, I hate pvp." you thought out loud. 

"Listen, I've got a plan. We ignore the chests in the middle, we don't need that shit.. Just follow me."

Honestly, you didn't see why you couldn't go with the plan Tommy had, so you agreed. When the counting from 10 started, you looked after Tommy's skin. As soon as the game began, you ran towards him and followed him until both of you found some loot. It wasn't the best, a wooden sword, and a chain pants. But it was something at least, and it for sure did make you last longer then you firstly supposed. You didn't think that fighting anyone would be a good idea, since you knew your pvp skills, but Tommy insisted. Your tactic was to jitter click any enemy that will show up, thanks to your aim you didn't lose your first fight. Even if it was a little bit unfair, since it was an sneak attack from behind, you were glad it turned out this way. Both of you didn't complain about the outcome, and picked dropped items. You changed your armour and weapon to better one, this time you somehow got iron sword, and a golden chestplate. The game went on, and you could see in chat a lot of kills coming from Dream or Techno, which to be fair didn't surprise you at all. You and Tommy successfully eliminated another team, but got killed soon after. You got killed by Vikkstar and FitMC. You and Tommy cursed out loud at them, but wrote ,,gg" in chat. No matter what it was a good game, and you had a lot of fun playing along with Tommy. Both of you spent the rest of the Hunger games spectating other players and cheering up for Philza's and Tubbo's team. Unfortunately, they got killed by Dream. Tommy was really angry. Form videos you've watched you knew that Tommy and Tubbo were good friends, so his reaction was understandable for you. When he typed ,,ban dream, he's hacking" in chat, you added ,,+1" from yourself. When Dream eventually got killed, you cheered up and watched the last two teams fight. In the end, the winner of Hunger Games was Technoblade along with Grandayy. 

"Who would expect that, huh" you said with not a single surprisement in your voice. 

"I hate him so fucking much, he's too good, and I'm terrified of this pig man." Tommy's confession made you laugh to your tears. The tone he said it in, was indescribable. It was a mix of disappointment, and complete resignation. It was so funny for you, that you kept laughing to the beginning of next game. 

The next minigame was TnT Run, with the 3 rounds in total. Truthfully speaking, you did really impressive in that one. You managed to hold on to the top five. You never really played TnT Run that often, but you enjoyed that game, mostly because it wasn't pvp based. Tommy tried his best, but he was so focused on his own competition with Tubbo. He wanted to win so badly against his friend, that he had fallen off quickly. For his unluck, you saw it with a corner of your eye, it was a _painful_ view. In one of the rounds you decided to avenge Tommy's death, and you ran in front of Tubbo for long enough to make him fall to the last level. You felt you've already won the game, because you accomplished the most important goal out of any. Despite not winning any single round, you were still proud of yourself for making it twice to top five. 

Then the next minigame was Spleef, and just like previous one it had 3 rounds. Tommy stated that he hated that game because his worse nightmare, which is BadBoyHalo, is somehow wonderful at it. You told him what you've memorized from last year streams, there were more people to be worried about than only BBH. This, obviously, didn't make him happier, he sounded much more upset. You've chosen to lock your focus on one player and eliminate them as soon as possible, it wasn't perfect, but you couldn't think of better idea. The first one under your fire was, obviously, BadBoyHalo. You, and Tommy tried to knock him out and make him fall into the never-ending pool of lava. He managed to do that, but the cost of it was that you've fallen as well. While both of you were in silly argument, full of cutting each other off, Fundy took the opportunity and threw snowballs just under Tommy's feet.

There were one more Minigame before the break. It was Bingo, one of your favourite games. For some reason running trough the biomes while trying to find the correct items made you feel nostalgic. It reminded you how long ago you've played singleplayer, survival mode. However, this didn't interest Tommy at all. He found that more than boring, his complaints were heard again, and again. The one sentence he said, got locked in your mind, and made you burst into laughter. After a prolonged silence, which was the result of your concentration, you suddenly heard:

"This is so fucking stupid!" Tommy said it with the most British accent you have ever heard in your entire life, and you had a few friends aboard so it was quite a challenge.

Chat was amused as much as you, the messages were sent at immeasurable speed. You couldn't catch a single word. This for sure will be remembered in your small community. It wasn't surprising that your team didn't finish crafting items as first. You barley ended up in fourth, but you still were happy. 

When Bingo ended up, all of the participants were teleported to the spawn. You looked over the ranking, and found out that your team were on 10th place out of 15th. You and Tommy agreed that this wasn't that bad. It was time for a break, you finally had a chance to take away dirty dished from your desk. You grabbed them, and swiftly headed out to the kitchen. You put them into dishwasher, and leaned to take a bottle of water from lower cabinet. You had everything you needed for now. You went back to your room, and continued your stream. Because few minutes of break had left, you decided to catch up with donations along with answering chats questions. Tommy probably did the same, because you've noticed that he was muted on Discord. One of the viewers asked, how much minigames left to play. You honestly, didn't realize how fast time had passed, and that you were already halfway through the event. Only four more games left to play.

When you got teleported again, this time to a more specific area, you all of the sudden had a wide grin on your face.

"Tommy, I got this." You stretched out your fingers, and looked at his character.

It was parkour, you all time favourite, and the one you had actually chance to win. You just hoped, that the pressure won't let you down, and won't made you fail the easiest jumps. When the game started, you felt like you've train for this for whole last month. In reality, you just enjoyed playing parkour maps, you always had a lot of fun, and you viewers could laugh at your fails as much as they wanted. From time to time, you've even received a couple of useful tips from chat, and this was the perfect opportunity to tried them out. You and Tommy got pretty far from the beginning, but he got stuck at some point, and you've passed him. Going forward, you were glad that you weren't able to see any other participants. It would made you feel more stressed and under bigger pressure. It seemed that only one stage had left and you'll be finished with the whole parkour. You had fallen three times, and had to start over, but somehow it didn't matter. When you pressed pressure plates at the end, the message on chat said:  
,, _y/u/n finished the parkour as 1st_ ".

You were so shocked, that you felt like you gonna pass out. Tommy had shouted with joy, and even complimented you in his special way.

,,YOU! Y/U/N! YOU ARE FUCKIN' CARRING IT!!! JUST KEEP DOING YOUR THING, PLEASE"

You started laughing because of the happiness that had fulfilled you.

"I was so fucking sure someone had already finished it! I failed three times!! MY GOD, CHAT, WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED??" you yelled, and clapped you hands. Your chat was spamming with pogchapms, and keyboard smashes. 

"LET'S FUCKING GOOO!! HA, SUCK IT GREEN BOY, AND PEPPA PIG BROTHER!!" Tommy shouted again, which made you wheeze louder. He even typed similar message in chat. The replies were hilarious, especially because you were aware, that most of the people don't associate you at all.

Dream, aka "green boy" claimed proudly second place, and in the third there was Vikkstar. They finished the route not more than 30 seconds after you. Parkour lasted for about two more minutes, and then people in initial levels were slowly killed by smoke particles. Due to your winning, your team was now in 8th place, which felt like a miracle. You were very proud of yourself, and you really used given chance to show off. 

There were three more minigames to play, in which you and Tommy tried your best to keep your 8th place. The Bedwars ended up being a total mix of unfortunate events, and loud screaming interwoven with swearing. When once again opponent team tried to kill you, since your bed was destroyed, you both were done with that. There were three bridges that were connected to your island, each from different team. You, and Tommy decided to risk everything, and just rush at one of them to at least destroy one bed. With iron tools, and tnt in your inventory you passed one of the bridges and jumped off. You quickly put tnt, while Tommy attacked and kept your rivals busy. Explosion broke wooden blocks that surrounded the bed, leaving only layer of endstone. 

"One block! For love of god, please!!" you begged and pressed your left mouse button with more force then usually, as it would make breaking blocks faster. "YES!! YES TOMMY I DESTROYED IT, TOMMY RUN!" you shouted and straighten up your back, sitting on the edge of your seat.

"FUCKING HELL, THIS IS.. THIS IS INTENSE. I HAVE HALF A HEART, SHIT. " he rasped while running away. 

The mission somehow succeeded, all you had to do was to leave defence position, and go for the kills. You didn't live for too long after your attack. However. if both of you would stay in one place, you wouldn't get a single point. You glitched in a block while trying to speedbuild, and your enemy used the opportunity to kill you. Meanwhile, Tommy was knocked off the bridge, since he was trying to rush from the middle. That way your team was eliminated, and now you were spectating. Next games went pretty alike, you didn't win, but you didn't fail as much as it was possible. The dropper let both of you gain some free points. This time you didn't have to press the button, you automatically get one within touching the water, it was truly a relief. People in chat were talking about how good it was that there were no buttons in any minigame so far. Whereas the KitPVP, well it was truly awful for you. Tommy had to save you a couple of times. You didn't know that a game can cause so much yelling and shouting along with cursing, you got really involved. You fans seemed to have a lot of fun in the chat, because of your unusual reactions. You barely gain more than 20 points in this game, and you were mostly a free source of them. Tommy obviously teased you about it, and laugh at you to annoy you. It was a matter of five minutes, and game was already over. Dream had won this one, you saw him going into the middle of group fights and then just finish everyone off. This was a smart tactic worth memorizing for later.

Every player was teleported to the spawn, and were visible. There was a podium for the winners, Dream and Lauren got first place, Techno and Grandayy claimed second place, and Sapnap with Nihachu ended up in third. You wrote congratulations in chat, while Tommy completely ignored the celebration, and headed out to individual teams scoreboard. 

"Y/N!! We are 9th!" he gowned and sighted. "I'm going to win this stupid ass event one time, I tell you that. Am I right woman?" 

"Of course Tommy, you'll win." you stated with a tired smile on face, you really had to listen to his silliest complaints and screaming for whole four hours straight.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAYING THAT WITH PITTY VOICE!" you shook you head while quietly chuckling. You've put your hands on your forehead, not having strength to say something else. You've pulled your microphone closer, and whisper.

"You. One time Tommy, will fucking destroy all the teams, and will win by one thousand points." You told him with seriousness. "But for now. _Don't go cryin' to your mama,_ child." you hummed the lyrics that appeared in you head, that perfectly fit into this situation. You wanted to pay him back for all his jokes, and there was nothing better than making fun of his age as a revenge. 

"WH-Wa" he stuttered and struggled to say anything more. Tommy was so shocked that he went silent all the sudden. You laughed as you successfully surprised him, and probably make him so upset that he run out of words to say. You could give a word, that he was looking right at the middle of his camera with annoyance. "I'm so done with you woman." he finally replied which made you burst into laughter even more. "I was so close saying that HEY YOU AREN'T THAT BAD, but now, your ruined everything. I hate you."

"You don't hate me Tommy," you mumbled to your microphone and run you hand through you hair. 

"I do hate you for that" he said shortly, and as you heard it your smile widen. He was impossible, you knew that he wasn't mad at all. 

You both laughed it out after a minute or so. It was a long stream, one of the longest that you've ever made, and one that provided you the most fun. You both said your goodbyes, thanked your viewers for coming in and watching. You quickly caught up with all the gifted subs, donations, and then ended your stream. You and Tommy chatted for a bit after the end, you had to admit it, he was really funny. His energy served you well, and you hoped to talk to him once again. He had to got off the computer, it was pretty late in United Kingdom, and from what he said, he got pretty tired. You both left the call and went of with your day. 

You had a great time, and you were looking forward to see who would be your teammate next Monday. You had a good feeling about this. 

〣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━〣


End file.
